


Siblings

by TheSaioumaShipper



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Half-Siblings, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Low Self-Esteem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaioumaShipper/pseuds/TheSaioumaShipper
Summary: 'The teen looked back at Sonia, who noticed him staring and smiled, waving at him. He smiled and waved back. There was no way of knowing for sure.'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nagito is the illegitimate child of King Nevermind of Novoselic. Because of this, he believes he is unworthy of status anywhere.Then he meets Sonia Nevermind, a princess from a foreign country who came to Japan to learn its culture. Could she possibly be his half-sister?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a silly idea I came up with. The Instagram post was talking about how Nagito and Sonia looked alike and I came up with the theory they were half-siblings. This isn't meant to be taken seriously, I just thought it was a funny idea.

Nagito had always known the story of his birth. His family was wealthy, so they would always meet with important people all around the world. When the king of Novoselic came to Japan, his meeting with Mrs. Komaeda went a little too well. He was the product of their meeting.

Because he wasn't a true Komaeda, as his father always said, he wouldn't have their status. And since he was the illegitimate child of King Nevermind, he wouldn't have royal status if he went to Novoselic. He had nowhere to go. No one cared for him. That's why Nagito began thinking he was inferior, worthless. A piece of trash. When his parents died, his parents didn't leave a will. So everything went to him. The estate, the bank accounts. But even with all that, he knew he had no status. Not yet, anyway.

Imagine his surprise when he received a letter to attend Hope's Peak. Not because of his money and he knew he didn't have talent. He got in by chance. That's his luck for you.

On his first day, Nagito didn't speak to anyone. There WAS no one to talk to. Hope's Peak didn't care if students didn't go to class as long as they worked on their talents.

There was one girl that interest him. She had blond hair and blue eyes. He had never seen her before in his life and his inferiority complex kept him from speaking to someone who was obviously much better than him. But something about her felt off. Weeks went by before he learned who the girl was.

"Isn't Miss Sonia the best?" The boy with pink hair, Souda, asked with hearts in his eyes. Why he or Kuzuryu were talking to him, he didn't know. But it felt nice. "Who is this Sonia you're talking about?" Nagito asked. Because his classmates never came to class, he hadn't learned all their names yet.

Souda looked like he spoke ill of his dead grandmother. "How do you not know who Miss Sonia is?!" He immediately pointed to the blonde girl he had noticed before. She was speaking to Koizumi and Saionji at the moment. "That's Miss Sonia. Where have you been to not know who she is?!"

Nagito laughed. "Trash like me has no privilege to speak to talented people." Kuzuryu rolled his eyes at his comment. "Yeah, her name is Sonia Nevermind and she's the Ultimate Princess." Souda nodded happily. "She's the princess of a nation called Novoselic and came to Japan to learn of our culture."

 _'Novoselic? Nevermind?'_ He looked over at Sonia and noticed the resemblance between them. Their pale skin, face shape. Could she possibly be...

Nagito shook his head. _'No, it couldn't be.'_ She must be from a different royal family. Then again, most countries only had one royal family.

The teen looked back at Sonia, who noticed him staring and smiled, waving at him. He smiled and waved back. There was no way of knowing for sure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _'Why did I agree to this?'_ Nagito thought.

In honor of them all passing the finals, the class wanted to throw a party. Mioda was the one to suggest they have it at Nagito's house. She was the only one who knew he lived in a big house. No one knew why she chose his house, but he agreed and the others just went with it. The looks on their faces when they saw his mansion made them wonder how the hell he had this kind of house.

Mioda had brought her music stuff and Nanami brought games. They were now in the theatre room with a large screen, taking turns playing different games. Hanamura was in the kitchen, making a feast. Nagito only hoped he didn't have to clean up too much.

Nagito walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway. The hallway was filled with pictures of his parents shaking hands with the people they met. When he turned the corner, he saw the familiar sight of the Ultimate Princess.

He'd been trying to get closer to her so he could figure out if they really were related. But it was obvious she knew nothing about him or her father's affair.

Sonia was looking at a picture and when Nagito joined her, he saw why. It was the picture of his mother shaking hands with King Nevermind. "Are these your parents?" She asked, not looking away. He nodded.

His mother had always wanted the best for him. Sure, he was the constant reminder of her affair, but she loved him no less. She was probably the only person who cared for him. Nagito sometimes wondered if she ever tried to get his father to include him in the family business. Her efforts didn't work.

"When did they meet my father?" Well, that pretty much confirmed it. She was his sister, or rather, half-sister. "They were trying to work out a deal with Novoselic to have them sell their products in their country. They stopped trade after they died." Sonia's face morphed into guilt. "Right. I remember that. My father was devastated, but he never explained why. I guess it was because we made a lot of money from trading with your family."

 _'I wonder if Mom ever told King Nevermind about me.'_ He thought. What would he think if he knew he had an illegitimate child. Probably disgust. That's what royal families in TV shows thought, anyway.

"You know, my dad isn't really my dad." Right after those words left his mouth, he slapped his hand over it. Why the hell did he say that?!

Sonia looked over at him curiously. "Really?" Well, he might as well explain. She wouldn't tell anyone else, would she? "Yeah. My mother had an affair with one of our clients and I was the product of it." He looked at the ground, feeling disappointed in himself. Why did he have to be born?

He felt an arm on his shoulder, making his head snap up. Sonia had placed her hand on his shoulder in comfort and smiled. "Do you know who your real father is?" _'Your dad.'_ No, he couldn't say that. She'd think he was lying about the whole thing.

"I don't know, she never said," he lied, placing a fake smile. Sonia rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry." "Yeah." They stood there in silence before Sonia looked up at him again. "I'll help." Nagito looked at her confused as stars grew in her eyes. "I can help you find your real dad. Maybe he's been looking for you!"

Nagito felt she didn't have to. "You don't have to help me. My dad would be disappointed his son is a talentless loser." "I'm helping you and that's final." She stomped her foot on the ground, making him laugh. "Fine, okay. Thank you." Sonia nodded as they heard Mioda's voice yell that Hanamura was done cooking.

"I promise, we'll find your dad." As she turned to walk away, he thought about what would happen if they did. What will she think? He could only hope she never found out.

With that in the back of mind, he joined his classmates as they began a movie. Maybe one day, he could accept the fact Sonia was his half-sister. But that day will probably never come. He was, after all, a talentless piece of trash with no one who cared for him.


End file.
